Good vs Evil, Saiyan vs Saiyan
by shima orealu
Summary: The villains down in HFIL are sick and tired of Goku and Vegeta always coming out on top, but there's been nothing to do about it until a spaceshifter named Port speaks up. Port comes from an alternate dimension where Goku and Vegeta are evil.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. Tell me what you think of this one. It's one I wrote a while ago and didn't finish and I'm still deciding if I want to continue writing it, so your reviews would be especially appreciated. Here it is.

Down in HFIL...

Frieza said "There must be some way to defeat them!" He threw a blast at the barrier between heaven and HFIL.

Ginyu answered, bored, they had gone over this over and over again. It was Frieza's favorite topic. "Don't you think we've tried? We've all tried. Even you failed." Frieza growled.

Cell said "They have weaknesses!"

Dr. Gero said "And trying to exploit them got you killed."

One that they hadn't noticed before now spoke up and said "I know of another dimension, where their counterparts are evil. They could destroy them."

They all looked at him. He looked like a human, except for the antennae barely concealed by his spiky blue hair. Cell said "An evil twin scenario." The others expressed approval as well. "Who are you?"

"My name is Port."

Frieza asked "How are you going to get them?"

Port said "I'm not dead. Therefore, I'm not confined here." He watched them think that over. Babbidi said "If you can go back, you could take others with you..."

Port sweatdropped and shook his head. "I cannot. I am capable of transporting only myself."

"Then how are they going to get there?"

"They have the ability to teleport themselves."

Cell said "I don't believe you. Go over to the other side of that barrier over there where we can see you." He pointed to the heaven/HFIL barrier.

Port shrugged. His antennae raised a bit and he closed his eyes. He dissapeared. The villains watched for him to reappear. Cell said "It's impossible, all of it..."

He got interrupted by the exclaimations of the others. He turned. He had done it. He then reappeared back next to them. Frieza asked "What's the catch?"

Cell said "Why did you come down here in the first place if you are not dead?"

He said "There is no catch. I just came to assess their strengths/weaknesses and those of their former foes. So, far, it has been rather dissapointing."

"Hey!" Several of the villains advanced toward him, ready to fight. He raised his attenae again and was gone with a chuckle. He went to the dimension and to the court. He bowed "Prince Vegeta, prince Kakkarot, I have good news."

Prince Vegeta said "You have completed your task, Port?"

"Yes, my Lord. I have spoken to their enemies during my stay and found out much." He told them what he had learned.

Afterward...Kakkarot said "I can't believe it. Where is their pride? They cannot be true Saiyans."

Prince Vegeta's expression of disgust mirrored that of the Saiyan beside him. He said "I won't let some sorry excuses for Saiyans like them wear our names."

"Nor I."

"Let's go." They each put a hand on his shoulders and he teleported back, but this time to the living world of the alternate dimension. He was one of the very few, if not the only one who could travel between all dimensions, living and otherwise. To his knowledge, he was the last of his race. They looked around.

Port warned "Sirs, you will attract a lot of attention like that. The locals do not dress as well as you do."

Prince Vegeta smirked "We want to attract attention." He paused "And this should get their attention. Kakkarot, unshield your ki and blast, that way." He pointed. Kakkarot did.

The power spike was felt on the lookout. Piccolo said "What in HFIL was that?"

Down on earth...the spike was also felt by Goku and Vegeta. Goku said "There's something weird about those kis. They feel familiar, they're close to the lookout."

Vegeta thought 'They feel like our kis, but that's impossible.' "Let's go." They blasted off to the lookout.

Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot waited in the air. They felt their counterparts coming and smirked. They landed soon after their counterparts did, smirking at their reaction.

Goku and Vegeta's jaws dropped open. Before them stood two Saiyans in royal battlearmor and they looked just like them!

Prince Vegeta looked at them. 'What clothing is that? My counterpart wears none but the undersuit to his armor and Kakkarot's counterpart, what is that? It resembles female attire. He said, disdainfully, "What an expression. You must have picked that up from the ningens. Disgraceful."

Kakkarot agreed with Prince Vegeta and had been thinking on about the same lines. He said "Look at them. Pathetic. They did not even bother to wear armor. Are they that overconfident, or are they just stupid?"

"Most likely the latter."

Goku frowned. He couldn't understand what they were saying. Kakkarot saw the expression on his face and a look of surprise and disgust came upon his face "He doesn't even remember his own tongue. He's gone native."

Prince Vegeta turned to Kakkarot and said "My counterpart has as well, it seems. How disgraceful."

Vegeta said "I can understand you just fine!" With a growl rising in his throat and his fists clenched. "Who are you?"

Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta's lips curled in disgust. "Pathetic. Who do you think we are? I would have thought it was obvious. I am Prince Vegeta."

Kakkarot said "And I am Prince Kakkarot."

Vegeta gaped "Prince Kakkarot? But he's a third class!"

Prince Vegeta frowned and said "Maybe here."

Kakkarot scowled "You do not deserve to wear our names. Prepare to die."

So, what do you think readers? Is it worth a shot? Let me know if you want me to continue with it. It would also be helpful if someone could give me a list of attacks from planet Vegeta, or strictly Saiyan techniques. I'd like to know the names of the attacks and I can't remember all of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. Forgive me, I am making this story up as I go now, with a central idea in mind. This one I had written down partially, but I lost the notebook, so...Without further delay, here's chapter 2.

Goku and Vegeta immediately got into fighting stances. Their counterparts attacked immediately. Kakkarot shouted "Fire of a thousand suns!" He shot off fireballs at them both and started to move backward. Goku and Vegeta dodged the blasts. Goku thought 'Why haven't they impacted with anything yet?' Then his eyes widened. They were closing in. He grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and ITd just in time.

Kakkarot raised an eyebrow and looked at prince Vegeta. He commented "He saw it coming."

Prince Vegeta shrugged "Barely."

Kakkarot smirked "Maybe this will be a decent fight afterall."

"Perhaps." Their counterparts reappeared.

Vegeta thought "What was that?"

Kakkarot said "A technique called fire of a thousand suns. Weren't you listening?"

Vegeta growled "I know that. Where did it come from?"

Kakkarot smirked "Me."

Vegeta growled "You know what I mean. Where did you learn it?" This Kakkarot was much more annoying than the one he usually had to put up with.

Kakkarot said "That does not mean that I am obligated to tell you." He smirked. He liked annoying this prince. He was amusing. He got angry so easily.

Vegeta said, trying a different route, "It seems similar to one of Bardock's techniques."

"Why do you speak of my father?" Kakkarot frowned.

Vegeta's eyes widened. The way he had referred to his father, like he was still alive, "You're father's still alive?"

"Of course."

"Does planet Vegeta still exist?"

"Of course."

"Is Frieza still alive?"

Prince Vegeta said, bored, "Enough questions. I have little interest in this backwoods planet as an extention of the kingdom. If we are not to fight, I will expend my energy in other ways upon the pathetic excuses you have for buildings."

Kakkarot said "Answer the last one, Vegeta."

Prince Vegeta frowned "I'm tired of history lessons, Kakkarot."

"But it's my history lesson."

"Then you tell it. I'm tired of all this. Hurry up."

Kakkarot smirked and said "Frieza was defeated by a revolt of the people led by my father, who had forewarning of the event. He went to the king, who had been expecting it and they repelled Frieza and killed him attacking at once. Because he saved the planet, my father was given the honor of being adopted into the royal family, along with me, his son. There, your pathetic questions have been answered. You better fight well enough to be worth the effort of explaining history to you."

Vegeta's mind spun. Planet Vegeta was alive, but Frieza was dead. Bardock was alive. Planet Vegeta was alive!

Goku looked at Vegeta, he looked a little spaced out. He thought 'Vegeta, snap out of it. I think he means it. We should fight. We need to set up terms for a fight.'

Prince Vegeta thought 'What happend here, in this reality? Perhaps I will ask them before I kill them, but first to have some fun...' He said "You wish to set terms for a fight. How quaint. Tell me a reason why we should not kill you and kill all of these people or do whatever we wish with this pitiful planet?"

Vegeta said "Because, Saiyans have honor."

Prince Vegeta frowned, so did Kakkarot. What knew they of honor? Kakkarot said "Fine. If we win, we can do whatever we wish with the planet and what's on it."

Goku said "If we win, you hurt noone and nothing on the planet or the planet itself."

Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta thought 'They've gone soft. This will be too easy.'

Goku said "The last group left conscious wins."

The other Saiyans nodded. "Go!"

I know this chapter is shorter than usual, readers, but please forgive me. I did lose my notebook. Please remember to review. I could use some help now that I'm making it up as I go. Catch you later. 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry that it's taken me soooo long to update, you guys. Please forgive me. I'll try to do better in the future. I just get really busy...oh well, onto the story.

Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta thought 'They've gone soft. This will be too easy.'

Goku said "The last group left conscious wins."

The other Saiyans nodded. "Go!"

Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot shot a barrage of attacks at their counterparts and paused. Waiting for the dust to clear and show them how much damage they had taken on. The two Saiyans took a step back surprised when their counterparts rushed them.

Kakkarot said "No damage. Impressive."

Prince Vegeta growled at Kakkarot. "I do not detect a note of respect in your voice for them, Kakkarot. You see what they have done."

"No, you do not." Kakkarot frowned, but inwardly he thought 'By the other prince Vegeta's reaction, Planet Vegeta no longer exists and so, the customs...would hold no value...in the same situation, what would I have done...' He got plowed into a canyon and the woke him out of his thoughts. He growled and refocused his thoughts on the fight. Also on the thought of prince Vegeta's lie. They did have much interest in this planet. Planet Vegeta would be overpopulated in the near future. They needed somewhere to go and if they won, they'd have the planet.

Kakkarot focused his energy in his throat and mouth and said "Fire scream!" He shot the energy at them. Prince Vegeta held his ears. "You know I hate that attack, Kakkarot."

Kakkarot shrugged "But it is effective." The attack dazed the opponent with the high pitched sound and the fire part burnt if you didn't get out of the way. He looked at them to assess the damage. They were both holding their ears, but they seemed to have gotten out of the way of the beam. Kakkarot said "All you have been so far are little more than punching bags. You should really show some initiative, you planet is at stake you realize." He saw with a smirk that this angered the two Saiyans.

Goku said "I'm done with playing around." He powered up to supersaiyan 2 immediately in a burst, so did Vegeta. "Let's do this."

Kakkarot looked at Prince Vegeta 'Should we?'

'They do not merit the use of the highest form we can attain. We shall match their form, for now.'

Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta went supersaiyan 2 as well and were on the defensive at first as their counterparts attacked. "Big bang!"

"Kame-ha-meha!" They shot their attacks at the two at the same time and waited for the smoke to clear. Vegeta stared in disbelief as he saw the smoke clear and not a scratch in the armor of either Saiyan. He looked at Goku. Goku smirked.

Goku said "Time to start taking out the blocks." He cracked his knuckles and his neck and flew at his counterpart. Vegeta glared at his.

Prince Vegeta said "Are you waiting for an invitation?" Vegeta growled and attacked.

at the Son House...

Gohan had been sensing the fight going on and had wanted to go to it, but Piccolo had showed up. He had trunks with him. He said "You two must stay here."

Gohan said "No, I need to see this fight, Piccolo."

Piccolo said "If you three go," He looked at Gohan's younger brother Goten, who paused. "You'll just get in the way. If your father's lose, you're not strong enough to defeat these other Saiyans."

Gohan asked "They're Saiyans?" He looked at his former mentor "How much do you know, Piccolo. Who are they fighting?"

Piccolo said, with a sigh, he didn't want to lie to Gohan "Themselves."

"What?" Gohan looked at Piccolo in confusion, so did Trunks and Goten.

Piccolo said "Their counterparts have come from another dimension, but they are evil."

Gohan's mind couldn't wrap around the idea of an evil Goku. His dad, evil? He felt the fight out, recoiling when he felt them all go Supersaiyan 2. So did the others. This was when his mom came into the room. Gohan flinched.

Chichi said in a low tone "Gohan, why are all of you looking like you're watching a fight and where is your father? It's almost dinnertime." Her eye twitched.

Gohan took a step backward. "Dad's in a fight right now."

"With who?"

"Himself." Gohan almost whispered.

"What! What do you mean!"

Piccolo covered his ears. 'Damn woman!' He growled "If you will quit screaming, I will try to explain!"

Chichi said "Tell me what's going on!"

"I'm trying!"

Back with the Goku and Vegeta...

"Final flash!" Vegeta threw the attack at his counterpart as hard as he could and smirked to see that this attack had left a crack in the armor and a couple of scratches on his face.

Prince Vegeta looked down at his armor in disbelief and put the back of his hand to his cheek. It came back with blood on it. He growled "Time to flatten them!" He growled and powered up to his fullest, supersaiyan three, with a yell.

Kakkarot looked at him "Vegeta, calm yourself..." Prince Vegeta ignored him and started throwing himself into attacking his counterpart. 'This could end badly if the other Vegeta regains his self control...'

Goku looked at Kakkarot. He said "You're holding back too. How high can you go?"

"Level three, and you?" Kakkarot smirked.

Goku smirked back "Let's make this interesting." He powered up to level three too.

Once it was evident that Vegeta couldn't go to the next level, prince Vegeta said "Disgraceful. A third-class is more powerful than you are and you are the prince." He shook his head. "Taking your planet will be much easier than I had hoped. I had hoped for a challenge."

Vegeta said "You're a bunch of hot air! and you'll have to go through me first!"

Prince Vegeta frowned and his counterpart's loyalty to this planet. It was as great as his was to Vegeta-sei.

Goku thought 'What do they want earth for?' He looked at his counterpart, who attacked him knocking him out of his thoughts. He blocked "What do you want Earth for?"

Kakkarot said, lightly "Why would you assume that either of us has any use for this pathetic mudball."

Goku said "You haven't been using any attacks that could destroy the planet."

"That would be stupid seeing as we are on the planet."

"You can instant transmission. That doesn't matter."

Kakkarot scowled, then half smiled "Tell you what, if manage to break my armor, I'll tell you."

Goku said "Fair enough." He smirked, he could manage that.

So, what do you guys think? Be sure to leave me some feedback. Sorry again this took so long. Catch you guys later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long you guys. I've been sooo busy and I know you're all probably tired of my excuses by now, but...gomen. I get writer's block sometimes too. Here's the next chapter.

Goku thought 'What do they want earth for?' He looked at his counterpart, who attacked him knocking him out of his thoughts. He blocked "What do you want Earth for?"

Kakkarot said, lightly "Why would you assume that either of us has any use for this pathetic mudball."

Goku said "You haven't been using any attacks that could destroy the planet."

"That would be stupid seeing as we are on the planet."

"You can instant transmission. That doesn't matter."

Kakkarot scowled, then half smiled "Tell you what, if manage to break my armor, I'll tell you."

Goku said "Fair enough." He smirked, he could manage that.

Goku flew at his counterpart, faster than he had before.

Kakkarot's eyes widened. 'How fast can he go?' He got out of the way just in time. 'Damn it.' He fought his counterpart, just blocking while he thought. The more he fought him the harder he found it to hate him. They hadn't really gone soft. The customs just had no place in this dimension with the circumstances. And his counterpart was strong. So was Prince Vegeta's. It made him rethink a lot of things. He suddenly decided he wanted to let the other Saiyan know the main reason they had come here. He thought back...

flashback

Prince Vegeta was bored "Port. Why are you here?"

Port said "I was out information gathering as you requested, sire and I found an alternate dimension with a prime planet on it. It has a sentient population, but the inhabitants are weak, for the most part."

Kakkarot said "Explain, Port. You seem a cross between nervous and excited. For you to show that much emotion is unusual. Your antennae are moving about quite a bit."

Port said "Most of the population are weak, but that planet is the planet Earth, and on it live both of your counterparts from that dimension."

They both sat up straight, almost out of their seats.

Prince Vegeta said "You are serious, Port."

Port nodded slightly. "I am always serious, my Lord."

Prince Vegeta frowned. A prime planet...Vegeta-sei was beautiful, but it was getting overcrowded and would not support itself for much longer. Also, some of the land was unusable. A new planet would be invaluable and this concept of alternate selves intrigued him. "Port, I want you to do some more research. Find out more about these 'counterparts' of ours."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all." He left.

After that, Port had made several trips into the other dimension, doing much data gathering from HFIL and from observing them. After his last trip, they had decided to acompany him to that dimension. As they prepared to go...

Prince Vegeta said "Our number one priority is to capture that planet."

"Yes, I agree, but defeating our counterparts will be a nice bonus. It should be a good fight."

"Don't get overexcited. From Port's information, that isn't likely."

Kakkarot shrugged "Still."

Prince Vegeta said "Get geared up. We're going."

Kakkarot snapped back to the present when he got punched in the jaw. He flew back a few feet. He put his hand to his jaw in surprise, then looked down and saw there was also a crack in his chestplate. Had he done that just now? He looked at him in surprise, then said "Land."

Goku said "What?"

Kakkarot said "It's what we need. Usually we'd just take it. In our dimension and in most, there are very few livable worlds, and only a handful as good as this one. If it were'nt for you two, we would have."

Goku scowled "What do you do after you take a planet?"

Kakkarot said "We don't go out and commit genocide, if that's what you're getting at, but we assert dominance. It natives try to start something, we kill them. We are the superior race."

Goku said "That doesn't give you the right to kill people," as he directed a punch at the head of his opponent.

Kakkarot grabbed his hand and then the other and they grappled. He said "How do you suggest we do it? Peacefully? That's a laugh. Even if there was a planet that would accept Saiyans to coexist with them without issue, we are a warring race. We don't do peace."

Goku said "Have you tried it?"

Kakkarot paused.

Goku said "Have tournaments instead, put fighting to a nonfatal use, and why not try negotiations every once in a while. There's enough room on this planet for more than one race." They broke apart.

Kakkarot frowned. 'Negotiations?' But now they already had the bet going and even if he wanted to try these negotiations, he was sure the enraged Prince Vegeta would hear none of it. Not even if they won and if they lost...he frowned. He did not think Prince Vegeta would just leave peacefully. The only solution was a tie, but how? He looked at his counterpart.

Goku looked at Kakkarot. He looked like he was considering negotiations, then...

Prince Vegea plowed Vegeta into the canyon wall. He said "You're pathetic. You've hit your limit. It's time to finish you off." He readied a blast.

Vegeta was furious, but he was getting low on ki. Thoughts raced through his head of Bulma, his wife and his son, Trunks. Of Capsule Corp, that was now his home. Of Earth and the thought of losing it all. He growled and got up. "I won't lose to you!" He felt power surge through him and he yelled as he powered up.

Prince Vegeta was blown back a couple of steps. He frowned 'He can go the next level, but...why wait until now?' He shook his head "No matter. You are still weaker than I am. I will win this fight, and this planet." They both looked at Goku and Kakkarot and said "Kakkarot, why are you just standing there? Don't you know what's at stake?" Then the Vegeta's paused and looked at each other confused.

Goku and Kakkarot also looked at each other confused. Goku thought 'The only way out of this bet would be a tie and Vegeta's pride wouldn't accept it any other way. But how to get a tie?'

Kakkarot thought 'Prince Vegeta would never agree to a tie.'

Prince Vegeta thought sent him 'Kakkarot! What are you thinking? Are you considering getting on the same level as these natives? We are princes of the Saiyan race? How dare you! We are the superior race of the galaxy. We bow to no one! With your 'peaceful way' of doing this that you think of, we'd have to take orders from the humans. Where to stay, how to live! Would you have Saiyans cower in fear of a human, afraid of getting in trouble with these self-proclaimed 'protectors' of this planet, no, no Saiyan would let his pride sink so low and then when a Saiyan asserts his dominance, he 'gets in trouble' with these two. There would be no peace. It is a lie! Wake up!'

Kakkarot shook his head. Of course Prince Vegeta was right.

Prince Vegeta sent 'Of course I am right. I'm always right. He just wants you to believe that so he'll win the bet. Don't you realize how badly we need this planet?'

Kakkarot sent back 'I do. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.' He got into a fighting stance again and charged his opponent.

Goku frowned as he blocked. His counterpart had looked like he had been considering doing things peacefully a few minutes ago. What had happened? He said "Hey."

Kakkarot said "Shut up. Your lies won't work on me. We'll take this planet and make it ours." He punched him into the ground, making a crater.

So, what do you guys think? Be sure to leave some feedback. Catch you later. 


	5. Chapter 5

I think the main reason why I have been especially late in updating this particular fanfiction is that I don't remember where I'm going with it.

And now, I honestly want you guys to tell me, do you want me to keep it going? If you do, I need some suggestions for the plot, about what should happen, etc.

So, I'll either continue or discontinue this fic based on what you guys tell me. Vote Keep or Stop and please give me some comments/ideas as well. Then, after that, I'll either drop or post a new chapter. Until then,

Shima 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't go and thank all of my reviewers individually like some authors, but i do want to thank all of you guys that wanted me to go on with the story and for your ideas. I especially thank KuwabaraMikey17, who gave me the idea I will use to continue this story. Arigato.

Goku frowned, then he coughed as he rose to his knees. His gi was in tatters at his chest and burned in many places. His skin was also burnt and cut in several places and considering the blood he had just coughed up, the injuries probably extended beyond flesh wounds. But...why weren't the other Saiyans trying harder to kill them? The other Vegeta seemed like he wanted to, but he hadn't struck any fatal blows yet, and he had had the opportunity. He asked "You've had more than one opportunity to kill at least on of us. Why didn't you?"

Kakkarot thought 'If he knows that we can't kill our counterparts withough dying, they'll have the advantage in the fight.' He said "We prefer a battle to a slaughter. We also prefer our battles to be long enough to get a decent workout." Suddenly Port appeared.

Prince Vegeta seemed a cross between glad and annoyed that he was there. "What are you doing here Port?"

Port said "Observing."

Prince Vegeta said "Observing..." He yelled at the alien in his own tongue "Port, how the hfil are we supposed to defeat them if we can't kill them?!"

Port winced and replied "Get someone else to do it," in the same language.

Prince Vegeta scowled "And have the whole of Vegeta-sei know that we are incapable of defeating them?"

"It's not because you're not strong enough."

Kakkarot butted in "They wouldn't believe that."

Port sweatdropped "The only other option would be the covert one, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Explain." Port did.

Vegeta growled. He didn't understand a word of what was being said. "Speak Saiyago, damn it." He was ignored, which made him all the more angry, not that the anger did anything, now that his power was almost completely drained.

Port said "The covert option would be exchanging bodies with your counterparts." He paused, then interrupted Prince Vegeta as he sensed his thought "They are your counterparts. Their bodies would be the same."

Kakkarot said "Except the fact that they are tailess."

Prince Vegeta said "And that they have marred the royal bloodline."

Port sighed "It's the only way, sires. You can't kill them. It won't be for long, anway. They'll be killed once they are recognized as imposters."

Both Saiyans glared at him. Prince Vegeta said in a cold voice "Port, that would mean our bodies would die." Port sweatdropped. He had forgotten about that. He concentrated, then said "I know another technique that changes appearance. All the two of you would have to do is to change clothes and..."

Kakkarot interrupted "Port, why did you not mention this technique before?"

Port sweatdropped and looked sheepish "I've never done it before." Kakkarot sweatdropped.

Prince Vegeta said "If you were about to suggest we try blending in with the ningens, forget it. I will commence the taking over of this world as soon as they are gone."

Port said, looking questioningly at him, "And have the other semi-strong warriors come after you in a weakened state? You can hide your energy differences well enough. It would be wise to pretend to be them for a week while you heal. So you'll just need to change your clothes and..."

Prince Vegeta said "I know that you're not about to suggest that I remove my tail, Port."

The dangerous tone of voice made Port gulp. He wouldn't push it, at least Vegeta had agreed to take the week to recuperate. He backed up a step, with a sweatdrop and raised hands "No, sire, as long as you are able to conceal it. Your counterparts don't have tails. It would be a noticable difference."

Kakkarot asked "How are we going to know enough to blend in?"

Prince Vegeta frowned "You should know the answer to that, Kakkarot."

Kakkarot said "Well normally, we'd read their minds, but there are good blocks up."

Prince Vegeta said "Puck can take care of those and any resistance." Prince Vegeta looked at the alien with confidence. He had been a good spy for him for years. He was poor with physical skills, but he had the ability to teleport interdimensionally and several interesting mental tricks.

Kakkarot shoved an energy attack into his counterpart. He fell back down, but was still alive.

Prince Vegeta said "Now that you're out of it, we'll be blowing up the planet now!" He heard a angry grunt from their counterparts, neither having much energy for talking. He continued with a smirk "Good. You're listening. This is what's really going to happen."

Kakkarot said "In a few minutes, we will change to look like each other and then you will be going to our dimension."

Goku croaked out "Why?"

Prince Vegeta scowled "It doesn't matter now if you know. We can't kill you or we die, but that only applies to us. As soon as you're found out to be imposters, you will be executed and the take over of this planet will commence."

Kakkarot took off his royal armour and cape and was left with a black spandex and cloth outfit underneath. He took a device out of his pocked and pointed it at Goku "Scan." A green light shone over the gi and then went out. Then he pointed the device at his own clothes. A gi like Goku's then appeared on Kakkarot's body. Prince Vegeta just had to strip down to the spandex. They both took off their scouters and hid their tails in their clothing.

Goku gaped as he saw them. They looked exactly like them, exactly. Then he frowned "You won't...no one will think you're us!"

Kakkarot said "Regained the energy to talk, have you?" He then smirked "They will after we read your minds."

Vegeta asked "What are you going to do?"

Prince Vegeta replied in a light tone "Survey the planet for a week before taking it over."

Goku said "If we don't come home, the others will become suspicious."

Prince Vegeta smirked "Who said you weren't going home?" Horror crossed their faces. Then disgust came upon Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot's faces. Prince Vegeta said "Not that you will be alive to care"

Kakkarot said "But, we already have mates, Saiyan ones. We will have as little to do with them as possible unless they try to oppose us and won't back on."

Vegeta growled "If you lay a hand on my son..."

Prince Vegeta scowled "Like you're in a position for making threats. Port. Let's do it already."

"Hai, Vegeta-sama." When both the princes' counterparts were looking at him he said "Hold and infiltrate." His antennae went straight and stiffened towards them.

Both Saiyans felt the prescence of the alien in their minds, which they couldn't reject. Suddenly it was like all of their memories were playing in fast fast foward and then it ended and they were in control again. "What the hell was that?"

Kakkarot said "Information gathering." He then ignored them and frowned "That was boring. I refuse to pretend to be that stupid."

Prince Vegeta said "And I refuse to be dominated by that blue-haired human harpie."

Port said, calmly, "This is going to hurt."

The Saiyans grunted in pain as the energy passed over them. Vegeta cried out at his bones grew (the other Vegeta is taller) and their tails regrowing was also painful. Then their injuries were partially healed and concealed. Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot then put their armour on their counterparts and shot energy into their counterparts through their hands. Prince Vegeta said "Can't have you two be too poor of copies. You'll be killed before we even have a chance to scout the planet."

Vegeta lunged forward, but Port caught them both again in his mental technique. "I can't hold them back much longer, sire." Both Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot were worn and the energy transfer hadn't helped. They panted. "Do it."

Port did a strange stance and put his hands out in front of him and with a great look of concentration, seemed like he was trying to push apart two heavy doors. Finally, a rift formed. Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot blasted their counterparts in.

So, what do you guys think? Good chapter? Do you like where this is going? Please R and R. Catch you later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm on Christmas break right now, so it might be difficult to update often, but here's the next chapter. As always, please RandR and here's the chapter.

On Vegeta-sei...

Goku and Vegeta found themselves in an empty throneroom. They looked at each other, disoriented from being kicked out of their own dimension, especially Vegeta. Goku snapped out of it first. He said "Well, they've got an advantage on us. We don't even know what their lives are like. How are we supposed to pretend to be them? Especially when I feel like falling down right now."

Vegeta said "It's the damn tails. You'll get used to it in a few minutes." He tried to stand as still as possible himself. Just then the doors opened and King Vegeta walked in with Bardock. Both Goku and Vegeta were hard put not to stare.

King Vegeta asked "How did you get here? Where is that spy of yours, son?"

Vegeta thought 'Spy?' He said "I had something else for him to, so he brought us back and left again." King Vegeta nodded.

Bardock asked "Well, how did the mission go?"

Kakkarot took a step forward and nearly fell on his face.

Vegeta cursed mentally 'Fool, he should have stood still!'

Bardock frowned "Internal wounds? Prince Vegeta? Are you injured as well?"

"Nothing that I can't take care of on my own."

"Then come over here."

"No."

Bardock frowned "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

King Vegeta said "Do it."

Vegeta walked over and also lost his balance. He was caught by Bardock. King Vegeta called for the medical servants and both Saiyans were taken to the medical bay.

Vegeta thought 'Damn it, Kakkarot. You've blown our cover. They're going to kill us now.'

'I thought it had passed.'

'You should have stood still.'

'This was the first time I have seen my father since I was a baby! You expect me to just stand there?'

Bardock watched them as they were being checked over by doctors and their machines. He asked "What's wrong with you two? Did you have a fight or something when you were on the planet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you two have a disagreement over something?"

Kakkarot said "We had a disagreement...in tactics."

"Ah, how so?"

Vegeta scowled 'Kakkarot, what are you doing? We're them, remember?'

Goku thought back 'I know what I'm doing. Trust me.' He continued "It is nothing, father. It's not important."

Bardock looked at him for a long moment, then said "We will talk later." He then turned to the doctors "How are they?"

"Barcock, sir. They have some minor external and internal injuries and minor head trauma. They'll be back to normal after a night in the tanks." Bardock nodded. He looked at them and said "The four of us will talk when the second sun rises tomorrow, in the courtroom, after breakfast." They nodded. He left. The doctor said "You will now enter the tanks, your highnesses?" They nodded again. They were helped to prepare and they got in.

It was then that it struck Vegeta. He thought, in surprise, 'Kakkarot, you were speaking Saiyago. You don't know Saiyago!'

Goku shrugged mentally 'I guess I must have got my memories back when that alien port did that thing with our heads. At least we've got nothing to worry about for now.'

'Your father looked at us strangely. Do you think he suspects?'

Goku thought back, with a frown, 'I hope not. Do you think our counterparts have been found out yet?"  
Back in Goku and Vegeta's dimension...

They were still standing at the grounds when a Namekian came out of the sky. Kakkarot notice Vegeta's hand start to go up as if to shoot him. He thought 'Ally' Prince Vegeta put his hand down.

Kakkarot called "Piccolo" tiredly.

Piccolo said "You guys look beat. What happened to the guys you were fighting?"

Prince Vegeta said "We sent them back to where they came from."

Piccolo thought 'Same old arrogant Vegeta.' He said "You two better get back home. Chichi and Bulma nearly made me go deaf. I advise you to cover your ears when you see them." Kakkarot needed. Piccolo flew off. Prince Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. He opened his mouth. Kakkarot shook his head and thought 'He's still in hearing range.'

'I hope we don't have to run into any more annoying 'friends' of theirs.'

'Stay calm, Vegeta. We should be undercover for a week to recover before we take on these other fighters.'

'I don't need a blasted week! Let's go find those sensu beans that your counterpart found and do it now.'

'That only heals you. We will still be depleted of energy for a week.'

'Rejuvenation tanks then.'

'With the underdeveloped ones that your counterpart's mate has, we'd still be in them for a couple of days, at least and that's if they're working.' "Two days in one is unpleasant."

Prince Vegeta growled "Backwater planet!"

Just then two boys landed in front of them. One with black hair and one with lavender. "Dad!"

Both Saiyans surpressed their shock. They knew their counterparts had sons, but...they hadn't really thought about it. These boys looked so much like them, so much like their own firstborn...They snapped out of it when the one resembling Kakkarot's son tossed them something.

"Here."

When Prince Vegeta was about to ask what it was, Kakkarot thought quickly 'sensu beans, remember?' He said "Thanks." They ate them and felt better.

Prince Vegeta said "Amazing, it does the work of a rejuvenation tank in an instant..." Then he froze. He had made a slip up in character.

The lavender haired boy said "You've used those things enough dad, you should stopped being surprised by them by now."

Prince Vegeta was relieved. It seemed the boy had not caught on. He thought 'I will have regained my energy in a couple of days. If we can avoid their mates until them, all will go according to plan.'

Kakkarot thought 'So should I, but avoiding them will be difficult.'

'They would know that we're impersonators immediately. You are the one who wants to blend in for a couple more days.'

"I've got a great idea! We'll go training!" Kakkarot saw everyone jump.

The boy he know remembered as Goten said "After just coming back from a fight?"

"It is the best time for training."

"Mom's going to kill you when you get back,dad. She's already really mad. Where are you going to train?"

"It's a secret."

The boy who prince Vegeta remembered as Trunks, but looked so much like Kale with a hair dye said "Are you training too dad?" He nodded,but became slightly worried when both boys got a conniving look in their eyes.

"Take us with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Now get out of here, brats." Prince Vegeta said with a stressmark.

Goten said "Fine, but if you don't let us stay with you we're going back and telling our moms that you're out training and help them find you..."

Trunks said "Yep. Let's go Goten. They obviously don't want us around."

"Nope."

Kakkarot sweatdropped "Wait." They stopped. Prince Vegeta glared at him 'We don't want our counterparts mates getting here, they could ruin everything.'

'So could these boys.'

'We don't have to do serious training. We can manage to keep ourselves in role for a couple of days. How hard could it be?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::So, what do you guys think? R and R and let me know. Ciao! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm getting some serious writer's block on this story, so please forgive me. Reviews would be most welcome at this point. And on to the chapter. I apologize, because I have the feeling it's going to be short, but like I said, major writer's block.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta looked at the boys again. They couldn't believe that they had gotten tricked into practically babysitting two brats.

Prince vegeta was still trying to get over how much this 'trunks' looked like his son Kale. It was even worse for Kakkarot. Goten was practically a clone of his son Radi. It would make it difficult to kill them. Kakkarot thought 'Vegeta.'

'Hai.'

'I know we are playing along for a couple of days while our energy returns, but I don't know if...he looks so much like Radi...'

Prince Vegeta scowled 'We will give them the opportunity to follow us. If they do not choose to do so, they will die along with the rest. They do not deserve the honor being halfbreeds, but even halfbreeds are better than humans.'

Goten looked at his dad, worried. He still had a serious expression on his face. "Dad, is something wrong?"

Kakkarot remembered the way that Goku acted normally and said "Sorry, it's just that that battle made me think a lot." He rubbed his head.

Prince Vegeta asked, with a smirk "Are you brats ready for training?"

Suddenly Goten and Trunks gulped. They had heard what Vegeta had said, but it sounded like 'are you ready to die?'

"I'll take that as a yes. We're going to run laps. You better keep up."

"Hai."

"H..hai."

Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot took off running. Goten and Trunks followed, just keeping up going at their top speed.

Prince Vegeta said "'s a good thing we're only going at half speed or the runts couldn't keep up." Both boys heard this and frowned. They pushed forward harder, especially Trunks.

In the other dimension...

Goku and Vegeta had been disconnected from the tanks and were allowed to go back to their rooms. The only problem was they didn't know where they were. Vegeta led the way, hoping that this palace's floorplan was the same as the one he remembered. With relief he found two bedrooms. Side by side. One was royal blue and one was scarlet. They looked down at the armor that their counterparts and decided whose was whose. Once they had the clothes on, Goku met Vegeta in his room. "What now, Vegeta?"

"We go to breakfast."

"And after that?"

"We shall see. Do as I do."

Suddenly Bardock appeared out of no where. "Ready for breakfast?" Both restrained themselves from jumping and controlled their faces a second afterwards, hoping that their surprise hadn't been noted. They looked at him with bored faces and followed him.

Bardock frowned. That was an odd reaction. Usually when he did that Kakkarot would tell him to but out and Vegeta would glare at him. They had both looked surprised. Things just kept happening that confirmed his suspicions.

Goku thought 'Where do we sit, Vegeta?'

Vegeta thought 'Probably to the right of our fathers.' They did and almost let out sighs of relief as no one thought their seats strange. This was proving more difficult than they thought. They could mess up and give themselves away on any little thing they did wrong. Goku followed Vegeta who was following King Vegeta's manners.

Bardock was again surprised by the way his son ate. He ate slower, like the vegetas. He welcomed his grandson in and the king's grandson, in the reverse order of course "Good morning, Kale, Radi."

Goku and Vegeta looked up and almost choked on their food. Sitting down could be the twins of their sons with only a change of hair color in Vegeta's case. They coughed and everyone turned to them.

King Vegeta said "Is something the matter?"

Vegeta said "No, take no mind of it." He thought 'Kakkarot!'

'They look like our sons.'

'Hell, this means they have wives too.'

Goku thought 'Not good. You know how perceptive women are. They'll find us out if the boys don't.'

The meal was eaten with little talk. After breakfast Bardock rose and motioned for Goku and Vegeta to join him. They followed him, anxious. Would they be found out? Would this be their last battle?

Bardock shut the doors behind them "Spill it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Again, I know this chapter is short, but I am having severe writer's block. If you guys want me to continue this story, I need suggestions.

1. Do you think Bardock should figure out they're imposters?  
2. If you think he should, how should he react?  
3. WHAT should happen next?

I really need help you guys. My inspiration has dried up for this story. 


	9. Chapter 9

The time between chapters seems to get longer and longer. I'm sorry for this. I've been dedicating more of my time to my Naruto fanfics lately. Here's the next chapter.

After breakfast Bardock rose and motioned for Goku and Vegeta to join him. They followed him, anxious. Would they be found out? Would this be their last battle?

Bardock shut the doors behind them "Spill it."

Goku and Vegeta swallowed. Had he found them out? Had their act been that bad?

Bardock looked at the two. They were nervous. He was curious now. He took note of their powerlevels. About the same, except...Kakkarot's ki felt different, and so did Prince Vegetas. Could it really be like his instincts had been telling him? He decided to press on as if he knew what he suspected. He said "You heard me. Who are you and what have you done with my son and Prince Vegeta?"

Goku thought 'He knows! Vegeta, what do we do?'

Vegeta responded, trying not to show the conversation on his face, 'I think he's bluffing, to see how we'll react.'

'Well, we don't know how "we" should react'

'Act like you don't know what he's talking about.'

Goku said "What are you talking about?"

Bardock looked at this man. He was sweating. Definately nervous, but it was strange that both of them were. He frowned a little. These people looked like Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta. They smelled like Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta...the power levels were a little off, but that could be explained otherwise. They were acting strangely, though. Could there really be impersonators that were this good? Unless...they weren't just any impersonators, trying to create a diversion for an attack or trying to infiltrate the castle, like he had originally thought. Port had told him about their dimensional counterparts. Were these them? Bardock's sense of curiosity overrode his better judgement. Logic told him that he should get rid of them or interrogate them, at least lock them up, and perhaps he would do the latter, but first, he would satisfy his curiosity.

Goku gulped as he saw the curious look on his father's face and his determined expression. 'He knows!'

'If he makes a move to do something, grab me and instant transmission.'

'Hai.'

'Don't give away anything.'

'Hai.'

Bardock stressmarked. They were having a private conversation, just like Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta would. He said, quietly enough to just be heard by them, "I know you are the counterparts of my son and Prince Vegeta, now quit stalling and tell me how you got here and what you did with my son and vegeta before I alert the king to your true identities."

Goku and Vegeta looked at him in shock.

Goku said "Wait, you're not going to raise the alarm and put us in jail?"

Vegeta growled and smacked him in the head "You idiot! You just told him he was right! He was probably guessing!"

Goku rubbed his head "Hey, he already knew!" He turned back to Bardock who was looking slightly amused.

Bardock thought 'They even act like them in some ways.' He roared "Quiet now!"

They looked at him, subdued and Bardock had to hold back a chuckle. He did it successfully though. He said "Tell me, now."

Goku said "Well, you see...we were just minding our business when..." He proceeded to tell him everything.

Meanwhile...In Goku and Vegeta's dimension...

Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta smirked as they saw the boys fall down on their faces on the ground, exhausted.

Prince Vegeta chuckled darkly. He was enjoying this. He roared "Get up brats! You aren't done yet!"

Trunks and Goten groaned. Vegeta had gone nuts. They were going to die.

Trunks whispered "Hey Goten."

"Yeah?" Goten whispered back.

"Plan Omega."

"Hai."

Kakkarot had heard the boys, but he could tell Vegeta hadn't. He smirked, but didn't say anything. He was curious to see this plan Omega. He watched Vegeta train the boys again when all of a sudden the boys got something out of their pants when they put their hands up for an energy attack.

Prince Vegeta froze, in shock. He had just block what he thought had been energy attacks and now he was covered in paint. Bright PINK paint. It didn't make things any better when Kakkarot burst out laughing. He yelled "Damn brats! You are going to die! Forget mercy!"

Trunks and Goten gulped and took off full speed while Vegeta chased them.

Kakkarot had tears in his eyes trying to stop laughing. That was great. It was better than the time when he had snuck his wife's red hair dye into Vegeta's shampoo and blamed it on his son, Radi.

Wow, this chapter is short, but I wanted to update. Maybe if I can get some more ideas i.e. inspiration from my reviews, I can make longer chapters soon. hint 


	10. Chapter 10

I've decided to continue this story since some people really want to see it continue. I aplogize again for my lateness. I hope to have more time to update all of my fics starting in may, because of summer break.

Bardock thought over the information he had been given. The reason the order had been given to take earth was because it was assumed that the Saiyans were in control and they wouldn't cooperate. He found it odd that they seemed to live as humans. His son had never been sent to Earth, he was supposed to have been, but they stopped doing extermination missions after Frieza was defeated. He thought on what to do.

He said "Kakkarot, are you aware of the reason why my son and the prince were sent to Earth?"

Goku nodded. He said "Kakkarot told me. He said it was because you guys were running out of room."

Bardock said "The reports that came back about you said that you had integrated into the ningen society. This was not fully believed as Saiyans dominate societies that they come into contact with..." He paused, then continued "So, it was assumed that Earth would have to be taken by force."

Goku said "Earth has a lot of people on it, but there's room for more. There's no problem with some other Saiyans moving in, but..."

Bardock looked at him curiously "Do you really think you're in a position to be making conditions on something that you have no control over anyway?"

Goku frowned. He said "I know that you'd rather do things peacefully. If you were the bloodlusting type, you would have reported us or killed us by now." He paused after getting no reaction and continued. "The conditons are that the Saiyans that move to Earth must also integrate into our society. They will not try to take over the governments and rule."

"And the other condition?" Bardock said in a light tone, amused.

Goku said "That the Saiyans don't transform and they don't kill anyone or anything unless its for food or in defense."

Bardock looked at this man. He certainly was peaceful for a Saiyan. A strange one, and yet he could sense that he loved to fight too. A strange mix of human and Saiyan ways. He said "How would you propose to integrate? An exodus of aliens into the ningen society is sure to be noticed."

Goku laughed "You should see how different everyone looks on Earth. They'll be noticed, sure, but people will get over it fast. I think it would be best though if they spread out."

Bardock nodded. This idea might have merit. He asked "What are the demographics for Earth?" He saw the blank look on his son's lookalike face. He explained "How big is the population? How many Saiyan can fit without increasing starvation of the populace?"

Goku blinked. Vegeta sighed. He said "There are six million people living on Earth. The maximum number of Saiyan that could be sent and not overextend the amount of food being produced would be 200,000, but only if they spread out and did not overload one particular area."

Goku was looking at Vegeta in shock. He had never heard him talk like that before. "How did you know all that, Vegeta?"

Vegeta said "I've lived on the planet for how long? Information like this is what I'd find out when I first scouted out a planet for Frieza." He scowled.

Bardock thought. That wasn't a lot. He said "Earth is not that much smaller than Vegeta-sei. Why not a million?"

Vegeta said "Not all of Earth is available for growing food and I took into account population growth."

Bardock asked "What about reforming the land? We have the technology on Vegeta-sei, we have just run out of land."

Vegeta said "What about the climate? We can't control the climate."

Bardock smiled "I would like an opportunity to try out my new climate control device..."

Goku asked, astonished "You can control the weather?"

Bardock said "Something I came up with about ten years ago."

Vegeta was shocked as well. He had seen none of that sort of technology on his travels. He said "In that case, the estimate goes up to at least 500,000."

Bardock smirked. He said "Much better. A good start."

Goku cocked his head as he thought of something. "Wait...Port brought us here. How are you going to move 500,000 people." This made Vegeta and Bardock paused. They had skipped right over that important little detail.

Bardock then grinned "A new experiment! I could..."

"Bardock!" The yell was heard through the hall "Where is my son?!"

Bardock thought 'Crap. King Vegeta. What do I do now? Do I just pretend that they're ours?' He yelled "He is with me and my son, King Vegeta. I was discussing with him the tactics that he used in the battle!"

He whispered "I will not reveal your identidies, but play your parts well. I am in favor of this plan and if you were to be found out, the plan would fail. If you two still have a telepathic link, make good use of it."

King Vegeta opened the door, followed by two servants. He said "Son."

Vegeta walked up to his father and left with him, leaving Goku alone with Bardock. They looked at each other for a minute. Bardock said "If you're anything like my son, you'll get bored soon and wreck something. Since you've been so deprived in the ningen world, you need to do some cramming to catch up."

Goku asked "Cramming?"

Bardock said "I'm going to give you an instadisk player. The information goes straight into your brain using your eyes as receptors. You've got quite a lot to catch up on."

"Why?" Goku asked, confused.

Bardock said "Well, I'm going to need someone to help me on my secret project, aren't I?"

Goku grinned and it was almost like a father and son moment. Bardock fiddled with a set of high tech looking goggles then gave them to Goku. "There. I loaded up half a dozen programs. That should keep you occupied for the rest of the day. Put them on and press the switch on the right." Goku did and watched the images flash past of words, history, science...there was so much...even at the speed it was going, it still took three hours for Goku to finish it. He cut the switch and took it off. He then held his head as he gained a massive headache.

Bardock heard the sharp intake of breath and said "You get used to it. It's worth it because it takes too long to teach all this stuff."

Goku asked "What now?"

Bardock said "Well, in a few minutes, we are going home, and you are going to meet the rest of our family."

'Oh, boy.'

Heh, sorry, the last line was kind of a quantum leap reference. Anyway, sorry it's not super long. It should be because I've made you wait so long to read it, but I won't take as long as last time to update, kay? 


	11. Chapter 11

Aiya, I'm glad that most of you have so much patience with me. It takes me forever to update these fics. I hope to be a bit faster and update every week or two in the future. Oh well, here's the next chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goku grimaced as the headache was still present. He still had to keep himself from opening his eyes wider in surprise as he was met with a copy of himself, except this one had a scar like his father.

"Let's spar, Kakkarot!"

"No, you can wait to spar with him until I hear the story of how he conquered Earth." The man he recognized as Radditz said. He saw a woman. 'Is that my mother?' There were also two boys, one that looked just like Goten and one that looked about two who came in with another, younger woman 'My wife?' The woman walked over.

"Leave him alone, you two. He just got back from a mission. He's tired, aren't you?" She hung off him, making him very uncomfortable. It made him feel like he was cheating on Chichi.

The boys came up "Father!" They hugged his legs. Goku put a hand on each of their heads. They reminded him of his sons.

The woman said "Don't cling to your father."

The older woman said "I'm sure he'll feel better after we eat."

Bardock said "And after he eats, he has to help me out with a project in my lab."

Radditz said "But father..."

Bardock said "No buts, I need him. It has to do with Earth and he's the only one that's been there save Prince Vegeta. You wouldn't want me to bother the king, would you?"

"No, sir."

"Kakkarot can tell you of his adventures tomorrow."

They ate. Goku was tense for the whole meal, though. He copied the way his father ate, then followed him out to the lab. Once there, he let out a sigh of relief. He said "I have a bigger family here."

Bardock asked "You married a ningen, right?"

"Yes, and I had two sons. Here, I have...I mean the Kakkarot here has a mother and father, two brothers and two sons and a wife. It's overwhelming, especially when I already have a headache from that machine."

Bardock said "It's a good thing I have this place soundproofed. So, have you assimilated the information yet?"

"I think so."

"Then here's some more."

Goku groaned, but took the headset back up again. His headache wasn't as bad the second time. He lifted up the headset when he was done.

Bardock said "It only took you an hour and a half this time. How's your head?"

"Not as bad."

"Good, because I really do need your help. I'm going to start that travelling device here."

"Can you really make a device that can travel between dimensions? And what happened to the Earth in this dimennsion and the other planets that you could live on?"

Bardock scowled. "Frieza destroyed it, along with all the other planets that could support us. I can change the land and control the weather, but I can't make a gas planet solid and I can't change the atmosphere. Destroying those planets was one method Frieza used to keep us under control."

"What about air domes?"

Bardock said "I thought of that, but we would run out of air, we don't have room for factories to produce more like Earth has."

Goku thought "I'm pretty sure there are some other planets in our dimension that you guys could live on too. Vegeta would know."

Bardock looked surprised. "Frieza didn't destroy the other planets?"

Goku shrugged "I don't know how many there are, but there are still some out there."

Bardock thought "I'll have to ask Prince Vegeta about that."

Goku said "Planet Vegeta doesn't exist in our dimension. How will you build a machine that can travel between dimensions and worlds at the same time?"

Bardock thought. How indeed. He said "First, let's get it built, I'll work on finetuning it later."

"Hai." Bardock opened the door of the back part of his lab and Goku saw stairs leading down. They went down and there was a huge warehouse. "Wow."

Bardock said "I am the chief scientist."

Goku sighed. This was going to be a lot harder work than he was used to, but at least he wasn't in danger of giving himself away here. "Okay, what do I do first?"

Vegeta had gone home,while his father stayed at the palace, having a late meeting. His mother had died early in his dimension. Seeing her again...it was...he had to fight to keep a disinterested face. He said "Hello mother."

"Hello, Vegeta. Your father staying late again?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Your sister's still out on her mission and your son's around here somewhere."

Vegeta was in shock 'I have a sister? And a son here?' "What about my wife?"

The woman rolled her eyes "Cumin's probably somewhere with Kale. That boy's too much like you. He spent most of the day sparring with Kakkarot's brat, Radi."

"Hn."

Just then a black haired woman with her long hair tied back in a ponytail and a almost teenaged boy with the familiar flame styled hair walked in "Father, you're home."

The woman walked up to him and kissed him. "Welcome home, husband. We shall celebrate your successful mission tonight." She walked off.

The boy, Kale, Vegeta remembered, asked "Father, did you learn any new techniques on Earth?"

Vegeta thought. What was a technique his other self hadn't used? He couldn't think of one, he'd have to borrow one of kakk...Goku's. He said "I saw one,"

"What was it? Will you show it to me?"

Vegeta was surprised. This son was much more interested in fighting than his real son. It must be because his other son was half human. The woman still had his head spinning too. She was attractive, more so than...No, Bulma was his wife, the mother of his children. He would not be disloyal to his mate.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed. He looked at the offender. It was his mother. "Vegeta, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just tired. It was a long mission."

His mother chuckled "I understand. You want to rest up for tonight."

Vegeta blushed slightly "How cute."

Vegeta growled "I am not cute."

"Father?"

Vegeta said "I'll show you outside." He left, feeling he'd be better able to deal with a Trunks knockoff than his mother. He went outside, the boy following. He thought and remembered, with a smirk, they wouldn't have this one on Vegeta-sei. "Watch closely. I'm only going to do it once."

He could feel the boy's eyes on him. He said "Kame...Hame...Ha!" He shot the beam of energy and blew up a boulder.

Back in the lab...

Goku shook his head. That was weird.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought I felt something..."

Bardock shrugged "Now, take this piece and help me put it on."

Back to Vegeta...

Kale's eyes opened wide. That technique looked really destructive "Cool! Thank you father."

His other self's wife called "Time to come in, it's time for dinner!" They went in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in Goku and Vegeta's dimension...

Princes Kakkarot and Vegeta were still out training with the boys. It was the second day. Prince Vegeta was getting both of the boys to do laps while weighted down with the gravity weights he and Kakkarot normally wore.

An older boy flew up to them and landed. He said "Dad, there you are. Mom and Bulma have been freaking out."

Kakkarot thought 'His older son...' He said "Me 'n Vegeta are on a training trip with the boys."

Gohan saw Goten and Trunks fall over and lay there. "What did you do to them?"

Kakkarot said "Gravity weights."

"Gravity weights?"

Vegeta could tell that the boy had never heard of them. "Bulma invented them." He lied.

"Oh. Well you guys should come home."

Kakkarot looked at Vegeta. He thought 'We need another couple of days.'

'Two more!'

'Yes.'

Vegeta said "We're going to train for another couple of days. You can tell our mates that."

Gohan flinched. "Can I stay here with you guys instead and just call them on the phone?"

Vegeta said "Scared of your own mother?"

Gohan said "You've seen mom when she's angry. She's scary."

Vegeta said "If you're going to stay, you're going to train."

Gohan weighed his choices and decided that he preferred training over Chichi strangling him. He said "Okay."

Goten and Trunks made their stumbling way over. "Gohan" They panted.

Goten said "Mom freaking out?"

"Yep."

"You staying?"

"Yep."

Trunks panted "You're going to die. You've gotten soft since you ascended and your dad and my dad have gone training crazy."

Gohan said "At least I have a chance of living here. If I go home without them, mom will kill me."

Trunks said "If you call her on your cell phone, Mom will track it."

"There's no tracking chip in mine. I took it out."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Shhh..." Gohan covered his mouth. He said "Now let me call Bulma. She can tell mom and she's more likely not to freak out as much." He called. The phone only ringed once before it was picked up.

"No, It's Gohan."

"Vegeta and Dad are out on a training trip for the next couple of days."

"No, they said they have to stay for another couple of days."

"I suppose they've been hunting."

"Trunks and Goten are with them. Me too."

"I know I don't usually train with dad. I thought it would be a good oportunity."

"I'm the same Gohan. A man can't spend some time with his father? Besides, I have to make sure Vegeta doesn't go overboard and kill Goten."

"Trunks will be fine. Can you tell mom for me?"

"I know she's going to freak out. Tell her I'm with them so Goten will be fine."

"No! Don't come after us!"

"Why...heh..heh...It's better they get the training out of their systems." Gohan thought 'And I don't want mom to kill me.'

"Why is my tracking chip not working...I have a good explanation for that...zzt..zzzt, my phone's breaking up, zzztt, I have to go, zzzztttt." He hung up and cut the phone off with a sigh.

Trunks said "You really think mom will buy that?"

Gohan said "Probably not, but without the tracking chip they shouldn't be able to find us. Neither my mom or your mom can sense chakra."

Vegeta and Kakkarot were listening into the conversation. 'Their mates can't even sense chakra? Maybe we were worried for nothing.'

Prince Vegeta thought 'These are all the halfbreeds. Let's use the couple of days to see what they're capable of. At the end of the two days, we take over.'

'Hai.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, what did you guys think? I hope the next chapter will be up in a week or two. Catch you later. 


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know, we're not supposed to post chapters just for author notes, but I had to. For those of you who are waiting on this story, I'm putting most of my energy into my two main Naruto stories Found in the Rain and the Perfect Vessel and I won't be updating this story for a while, so I apologize to those of you who are reading it. I may take it off the site and repost it at a later time when I can finish it. 


End file.
